secrets untold
by wayfarer-redemption
Summary: yyhinu cross. through the years the inu gang has stuck with eachother ,close but still keeping secrets ,ones that define what they think of eachother.especially a certain someones secet is going to be let out.review if you want me to continue.
1. alleyway

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or yu-yu hakusho Even though I wish I did (  
  
Hurried footsteps was heard in the dark narrow ally way as a middle age man stumbled in, franticly trying to find a place to hide from his phantom like pursuer. Finding a spot behind some horrid smelling garbage cans he pressed himself against the wall. As Far away from the streetlights as possible, so whoever was following him wouldn't find him.  
  
Only the mans heavy breathing was heard as the mans eyes moved back and forth franticly trying to capture every square foot of the opening of the dark alleyway. Searching for even a glimpse of the one threatening his life.  
  
But as the man did his fruitless searching, a dark figure was slowly sliding down above the man till it was but a foot from his head. The glint of a deadly looking dagger is seen as the figure takes it out slowly from its place on the figures thigh.  
  
With a quick downward movement the dark figure roughly grabbed the man's hair, pulling him up to the figure as it put the dagger to the mans neck.  
  
Tag, your it, the figure said coldly. Before the man could utter a word one quick slash removed the mans head from his body.  
  
Dropping down the figure, still holding on the mans head ,put it in a velvet draw string bag that was found at its waist. Slowly walking out of the alleyway the figure through the bag over its shoulder, giving one last look at the headless body sprawled on the ground.  
  
The figure left the scene. Taking out a cell phone. The figure dialed a number and talked to a person on the other line. "Yes I would like you to deliver a package, here is the address". The figures face and voice always cold and emotionless . 


	2. special delivery

Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha or yu-yu hakusho  
  
A middle age woman is seen in an expensive leather back chair in a very elaborate room Reading a letter half heartily.  
  
Dear Mrs. Okinawa, we are terribly sorry for your los_  
  
"Yes im sure they are" the women said," after all who's going to pay them now" and with that the women through the letter on the floor with distaste.  
  
"Ah it's the widow of the hour, how are you darling" Mrs. Okinawa looked at the woman that came in the room. The new arrival was an old woman that had long once brown hair that's now grey and a stern face that looks like she takes pleasure in other peoples pain.  
  
"Ah mother it's a pleasure for you to be here", not sounding one bit that she meant it.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me I only came here to find out what are you going to do with his body, after all his head not attached".  
  
"Im not worrying about it after all it's not like were going to find it a dog probley used it for a chew toy"  
  
"You don't sound like a grieving wife" ." Why should I, me and my late husband cared about one thing and that's money and power not about each other, we only used each other for political gain and social status that's it"  
  
"but im sure that you helped each other with other problems "the mother said lewdly  
  
"Hardly" Mrs. Okinawa said raising an eyebrow. "He just went to high-class prostitutes when he needed that urge".  
  
"And what about you?" "I hardly think this is any of you business". "Fine, fine "  
  
Looking around the room the mother's eye caught a whole assortment of presents and fruit baskets lying on the floor, "what are those" she said interested. "They're gifts from people who are sorry for my loss" Mrs. Okinawa said already bored with the conversation. Turning the chair and looked out the floor to ceiling window contemplating the resent events as her mother is mumbling in the background.  
  
.  
  
"Mrs. Okinawa". "Yes" she replied annoyed that she broke her concentration. "There's a package for you". "Bring it in bring it in its probley another pity package". And with that the maid brought in the package that was a very expensive looking square box,. "Finally someone actually gave me something good". She moved out of the chair and roughly took the box from the maid, eager to find what's inside. "Open it open it" the mother said, clapping her hands like a little girl ant a birthday party." I am" Mrs. Okinawa said in a angry voice so she carefully removed the ribbon from the box lifted the lid, her face had the look of contempt  
she looked in and screamed, dropped the box as, it hit the ground something rolled out. Her mother joined her screaming. There on the floor was the missing head of her husband with his eyes ripped out and replaced with glass, which made it seem as if he's looking strait out you his mouth forever the shape of horror.  
a marking was carved into his forehead and with the words :"I have returned "etched in his grotesque head.  
  
That was what the guards saw when they went into the room to investigate the reason of the hysterical screaming. 


	3. old aquaintences

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NUTTEN ONLY THIS SPACE (  
  
"Today the police have found another body of a high-ranking official, all have the same characteristics of the serial killings that are happening this month. The newest victim Mr. Touij body was found one week from today his head missing from its body and the same as the other cases such as the first Mr. Okinawa, his head was mailed to his family with a symbol etched into his head, the police is trying to find out what that symbol means.in othe"~ slesh~ the anchor woman's voce left the dark office.  
  
A man is since in a dark desk that is the one who shut the flat screen TV. The man has unnaturally crimson hair the color of blood as if he dumped his head in a bucket of fresh blood of innocents, but some how stayed beautiful on his shoulders, he has pitch black eyes no white at all that when he stares at someone its as if he's looking at your soul, any minute trying to steal it from you, no way of fighting back. He's handsome more beautiful than even some women (but still looks like a guy ok) he has a smirk on his face without words saying that he will inflict pain on you or humor you by letting live until some other day.  
  
"It seems" the man called out to the dark room seemingly alone." that you are up to your old antics". Turning his head to a dark place in the room there, barely seen is a figure in a dark cloak," isn't it Loviatar"  
  
"It seems that way doesn't" a cold voice relied "cyric". "Why did you call me here I know it wasn't about you seeing if im alive".  
  
The shadow replied sarcasm laced in its words," "well loviatar I was wondering if you care to join me in my fun" the man now known cyric asked his lips in a child like pout" whats in it for me the figure asked  
  
"there will be killing, pain, misfortune and especially money" "your going all out huh?"  
  
Cyrics grin widened to a somewhat evil demented look," you know me there's going to be a lot of everything".  
  
"Well in that case im in" and with that the speaking darkness pulled a cigarette out, put it to its lips, and it lit up. In the glow you can see the figures lips turn into an evil smile, the light glinting off its fangs, just waiting for the blood bath to begin craving the brutal death of its victims " This is going to be fun" loviatar thought and with that last thought the cigarette light went out and the figured disappeared. "This is going to be entertaining" cyric said now alone in the room" its been to long since we've had any fun" laughter echoes off the walls.  
  
A lone child's voice is heard yelling urgently" call Yuske and the others its an emergency!".  
  
The end so far, like dislike? Opions on how you want the story to go is wanted and yes I know im not letting you know who the shadow figure is yet all im going to say is that loviatar is the killer from the first chapter (for those who didn't catch the hints) 


	4. the complaining of two people

Disclaimer: don't own anything only this space. ~ Thinking ~ "talking"  
  
A young woman is seen walking down a street crowded with student's hurrying to there schools. The girl had long ebony hair with red sticks the color of blood; she is wearing a school uniform with obvious changes. The shirtsleeves were in strips from the shoulder down, the skirt ends were in strips also but with the added studs .she is wearing combat boots that which end at her knees showing the hint of black knee high socks. While the high school kids were hurrying along the girl was walking slowly not minding if she's late.  
  
"Look there like mindless ants scurrying to their ants nest " Said kagome disgusted by the way the school kids are acting.  
  
~And I have to be around these mindless idiots for the rest of the year when I hoped that since I got kicked out of my other school I wouldn't be around any more simpletons, how ironic~ she thought cynically  
  
Finally getting to the courtyard of the school kagome found it more irritating  
  
Great, hormone driven teenagers as she walked pass a few couples making out on the tables. Getting to the school doors she looked at the sign hello tenji high she thought it's going to be an eventful year. Coincidently she goes to the same school as a certain yuske urimeshi (is it spelled right?)  
  
~Damn it why did keiko make me go to school today its not like its important ~angrily the spirit detective known as yuske complained to himself while walking to his class. The dark haired brown-eyed gelled back haired young man walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets "it's not like anything good happens"  
  
"Hello yuske it seems we have the same class together "replied a guys voice.  
  
Huh! Yuske exclaimed while quickly turning around to look at the person who talked to him. "Why are you here!" yuske asked the red haired stranger  
  
Bright emerald green eyes showed amusement (thought it was someone else didn't you) I thought you were listening to koenma kurama said amusement in his voice.  
  
Oh yeah Flash back "Why did you call me here yuske said with his normal angry voice I have a date with Keiko! " "This is more important, I cant give you the details now just remember that since I don't want to waste so much time trying to gather everyone up you guys will all go the same school."  
  
End flash back  
  
"So he chose mine"  
  
Yes he thought since mostly everyone is here its better for me to just transfer" kurama said as the got to the door to the classroom.  
  
They stopped there conversation and yuske walked to his seat as kurama stayed in the front waiting to be introduced.  
  
Ahh you must be the transfer student Shuuichi the middle-aged teacher said in a tired voice not really caring for the answer he gives  
  
Yes I am sir kurama replied politely. Well you can seat in an empty seat and with that ignored his presence and added some gin to his coffee  
  
Kurama p.o.v  
  
Looking towards the class I noticed that the only empty seats left were on all sides of yuske, it seems people are frightened of him amused I waked over and took one of the four seats surrounding yuske ignoring the lust filled eyes of the girls in class. Turning to yuske I asked him what he do to frighten the kids in the class he only replied with a smirk on his face "the same thing that I did that cause the alcohol is the devils drink, teacher of ours to become an alcoholic "  
  
Turing towards the class I realized that I shouldn't have asked the question.  
  
Kagome's p.o.v  
  
I knew that this school will useless be to me, he told me that I still had to go to school to keep up appearances what a load of shit.  
  
I walked towards the main office ignoring the stares the idiots gave me and the annoying voices just waiting to start their rumors on why im here. Pathetic  
  
I neared the office I walked to the lady at the desk in my nicest voice (which was blank with emotion) for my classes, I guessed it frightened her because her face got all pale and her voice all shaky as she asked for my name  
  
Kagome higurashi I replied her eyes got big as she slowly got my schedule.  
  
Thank you for taking your time as I ripped my schedule from her hand sharply turning around I replied over my shoulder "you might want to clean yourself up" she had wet her self from her coffee when I got there, she didn't notice the pain.  
  
Stupid woman. What class do I have feudal history room 203  
  
Looking at the doors lining the hallway I found the right one and went in with out knocking. Hm it seems I interrupted something?  
  
Who are you the old withered man replied his eyes wide, slightly shaking like I was holding him hostage or something. Im a transfer student higurashi, kagome,  
  
Looking through the papers on his unorganized desk his picked up my file,  
  
Ah I thought there was more than one well picks a seat and catch up, he said as he started his discussion on some useless crap.  
  
Looking over the class I noticed no one was paying attention they were passing notes or talking to each other a few were talking but it seemed something caught the girls eyes since they were staring at one spot in the room turning over there I noticed two guys one had long rise red hair with emerald green eyes the one the girls were staring at. Hm walking over I noticed he was hiding his energy, ha a kitsune interesting. Noticing the other guy I also noticed him covering his high energy. Seating in a seat back of the black-haired guy I came to realize that this school might be interesting after all. 


	5. puppeter

Hi again sorry it took so long to update well thank you for reviewing!! All of you  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill  
  
~Kurama~  
  
The teacher was giving a discussion when the door suddenly opened I was shocked not because they didn't knock but because I didn't sense them come in, and by the shocked expression on yuske's face nether did he.  
  
-Yuske-  
  
What the hell!!! Why didn't I sense her finally seeing the person walking through the door? Looking at her I could tell she's not someone you want to be alone with in a dark ally. The way she freaked out the teacher is a proof of that. On a closer examination she is really hot!  
  
She has long black hair with crimson streaks she's average height and her figure isn't bad at all. But one look at her cold face just freaks me out.  
  
The girl now known as kagome took the other empty seat behind me. I really don't agree with the seating arrangements now that she can plot her secret evil plans.  
  
`Kagome` This is so boring I need to spice it up a bit but how hmmm? Ah I know looking at the teacher I noticed him fumbling a round like a fool. How disgusting with a sneer on my face I decided to have fun with him. With hardly any effort I started my little game I like to call "sky diving teachers"  
  
The teacher suddenly straitened up forgetting what he was doing. He has a blank look on his face like he wasn't thinking. Suddenly startling the whole class who were wandering what the heck is wrong with him. He started moving, walking like strings were connected to him. He walked to the windows lifted the blinds letting the afternoon sun spill into the classroom. Seemingly ignoring the startled and worried voices of the students. He opened up the window and with no pause no looking back, jumped out the window.  
  
The teacher after he jumped gained back the movement of his body. Looking at the ground coming closer by the second he screamed not wanting to die and leave this world even though it's pathetic. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the last moments of his life hoping that by not looking the pain would lessen. He jerked to a stop. Whaa? Am I dead opening his eyes he was suspended in the air. He looked behind him their was the new transfer student what was his name oh yeah kurama (?) Is you all right sir the red head asked? I don't know the teacher said sarcastically forgetting that he saved his life. Im hung upside down. Out of the school no less their students watching from other class rooms PAY ATTENCION SOMEWERE ELSE YOU MISCRENTS he yelled at some rather rude kids in his opinion who were rudely staring and taking pictures. He was slowly brought up by a group of students after kurama gave the task to other students to pull him up since he was to heavy even tough kurama could easily do it him self. Looking back into the class he noticed some of the girls crying almost everyone is in hysterics except yuske and him self. But looking at the corner he noticed the other transfer student staying in the same position in her desk before it all happened. Acting like nothing happened like someone's life was almost ended right before her eyes.  
  
No expression was on her face suddenly like she felt my gaze upon her she looked up. Her facial expression had a disappointed look like a childes is when you take away their fun.  
  
What is going on kurama said confusion in his thoughts who is this girl.?  
  
Oh poo I knew he was going to ruin my fun oh honorable basterd. But what theirs going to be more where that came from a dark laugh is heard startling kurama out of his thoughts. BBRRIIINNGG The bell rang with fluid movement the girl is seen standing out of her desk walking out of the class room throwing her bag over her shoulder looking back strait into his eyes she said quietly knowing that he can hear her. "Its has been so far a interesting year I cant wait for what happens next" licking her lips seducely but sinisterly like she cant wait to do something bad to you. walked out of the class room. Kurama noticing the sudden movement on his left saw yuske rush out of the classroom no doubt trying to catch kagome.  
  
`Yuske` As I rush out of the classroom trying to catch that strange girl hoping for answers I ran into the hallway. Damn she was nowhere to be found she blended in with the hundreds of students rushing to their next class like a herd of cattle. Shit! Walking back to the classroom I walked up to kurama he had a far off expression most likely thinking about the current problem with the new student. Who is she? 


	6. interesting conversation

Disclaimer: don't own anything except the space at the moment  
  
Walking out of the school kagome felt encouraged with recent events that have occurred. After playing puppeteer with the teacher .the disappointing but extravagant display of heroism, from the pretty boy red head. Other then that unfortunate meeting the year is looking up. Walking down the sidewalk trying to avoid touching the discussing walking mounds of flesh known as man and blocking out the consistent noise they made. Ignoring every nucience on the street. She passed through it gracefully. The crowd opened up to a certain degree as she moved to the upper part of town (rich people). Finally stopping at a tall skyscraper, which dwarfed its neighboring buildings. She walked up the perfectly sweep Ted stairs pass the neatly groomed flowers and entered two large glass doors which is as clear as possible. Not even giving the richly decor bellhop. In addition, entered the building, inside the exposing sky scraper was lush navy blue carpet with matching lounge chairs a nice red color. Walking up to the person at the counter kagome stopped. The person now identified by the name Sara by her nametag, was to say by her looks.an airhead.  
She has bleach blond hair her natural color is seen at the roots, she had an average face but overdone her face with make up that she looked like someone from a sideshow but was trying to hard. Staying at the counter, being annoyed by the seconds. While the ditzy blonde talking on a phone to her boyfriend by the sound of it who wasn't going to pick her up at the usual time. Kagome getting pissed as hell by listening to her achingly high pitch voice rang the bell at the counter for service.  
Sara looked up at kagome briefly then turned back to her conversation. Losing her patience but still keeping her cold composer kagome leaned over the counter roughly grabbed the phone from the skank and slammed the phone back in its holder the skank gave an indignant yelp but one look at kagome and wisely staid quiet for the moment. Kagome glanced once at her and ripped the cord from the wall.  
The blonde finally regained her composer and yelled" why the hell did you do that bitch!"" well, replied kagome coldly (as she looked down at her like a piece of shit was royalty compared to the ditz) you should be doing your job instead of yelling at your boyfriend who obviously is cheating on you with someone even easier then you." the girl then started yapping and saying things like" you don't know me!" or "how do you know!" something around those lines. Sick and tired of listening to the pest, kagome thrusted her arm at the girl, slamming her palm on her mouth to quit the noise. She kept it there and leaned towards the girls ear and whispered softly but in a way that the girl was fearing for her life." quiet your idiotic quaking I don't care about your petty problems. Now in a firm voice im going to say this once and if you don't do it promptly braking her cold façade and replacing it with a sadistic like smirk prosing pain. Sara with her eyes wide with fear and watery with tears face pale behind her mask of makeup she could only jerk her head up and down symbolizing her consent. Good kagome replied as she slowly taking her hand off her face one finger at a time. Now that is better kagome said with disdain and disgust. Now could you tell me where Mr. Sakai's room is I have an important appointment. Blonde not moving because of shock she only could make her eyes dart to the large leather encased book that housed the names of people staying there.  
  
Ah, thank you kagome stated in a sarcastic voice. Walking toward the book she ruffled through the pages filled with people's unimportant signatures. Until she ran into the signature, she has been looking for.hmmm room#408 at the very top. Turning away from the counter and walking towards the elevator she stopped and called over her sholder"you should clean yourself up, you disgust me" the girl snapped out her trance like state and looked down she saw a we stain an the carpet.she has pissed herself from the fear kagome gave her. "Shit" she muttered as she walked towards the restroom. Hm kagome said softly while walking towards the elevator. Walking inside she pushed the appropriate button and thought of ways to make this meeting interesting.  
  
Review if you want me to continue and ideas are welcome also criticism 


	7. crashing the party

Disclaimer: don't own anything ok  
  
Sorry it took so long to update (  
  
The sky is black ebony with no stars because the lights of the city blocks out their brilliance but none of this went through the head of the figure crawling across the wall of an abandoned warehouse one of many in this city.  
  
The figure now identified as loviatar stopped and crouched in the darkness waiting for the guards that are cleverly disguised (sense the sarcasm) as bums to look the other way. The guards were talking about useless things like how one owes the other money because of a bet they had the other day. They started arguing loudly and started dissing each other's families.  
  
"To easy" loviatar thought as she took the chance and seemingly crawled up the wall. Reaching the roof, that is in sore need of repair. She silently walked across the rooftop to the skylight.  
  
She peered down, to the room below and counted 20 no 22 people. Two men just got out of the adjacent room to the one she's looking in and by there disarrayed appearance she didn't want to know what they were doing together." hmm well their boss wont be here till an hour from now why don't we have some fun" she thought as a sinister smirk appeared on her face.  
  
"Why do we have to do this again?" one of the men that just came in the room replied in a whiny voice. Exaggerated sigh came from the man next to him "we "he started out saying as if speaking to a child "are waiting for the boss to get here so we can go over the plans"  
  
"I know that!" the first man retorted angry at the second man" im not an idiot" "Then stop acting like it you moronic idiot "one of the men that were already in the room yelled. Sick and tired of the idiot of the group always carrying on, in pointless conversation. "Well then when will he be here" the belligerent first guy of the group replied. GRRRRRRR I...am. ...Going to kill ......YOU the third guy screamed rushing towards the idiot ready to rip his head off and use it for a volleyball.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk" a woman's voice pierced through the room, which is now silent. "Arguing over petty things and letting down your guard that was a mistake" Moreover, a feminine figure walked out of the shadows where if she did not leave from the darkness of the walls she could of stayed there and enjoyed the show. "That will be your deaths", the woman lifted her hands, and with a snap everyone was still, they could not move a muscle. Their bodies numb they could only watch with their eyes wide with the horror of it all not wanting to know what this woman is going to do with them. They knew that this woman... knows no mercy. (Next parts going to be graphic so if you do not like it skip it and go further down.)  
  
"Hmmmm..." loviatar thought aloud" what should I do to you guys, I mean there is so much potential in all of you..... so many things to do yet ",with a disappointed sigh ",there's not enough time. " "But don't worry" she said in a condescending voice as she walked up to the nearest guy and brushing the hair out of his eyes," we will have enough time for each and every one of you" loviatar said as she pulled the nails off the fingers of the man. "All of us will have fun I promise you that," and she laughed a laugh filled with the promise of the pain. However, they soon found out that as she took off the spell on their voices. Their agonized screams punctured the night and loviatar took great pleasure in it all.  
  
Howard aka, the boss. Walked in the abandoned warehouse foreboding deep in his being wondering what is going on. Quickly going through the small room that is in the entry way and going to the largest and only other room in the warehouse. noticing the unnatural quietness of it all. He entered the doorway ready to yell at his group who were not doing their job. Nevertheless, he soon found out he walked into hell itself.  
  
Body's... dead bodies of his henchmen died in the most horrible ways. One closest to the door is laying on the floor his intestines hanging out tied around something that's found in a rotisserie chicken machine, obviously who ever did this slowly and painfully the corpses face is stuck forever in a screaming expression. Others he found are hanging from the ceiling from hooks embedded in there flesh. Hooks everywhere on their bodies hooks conveniently in areas where it would extract the most pain from, their blood piddling on the floor like a crimson carpet. The smell was horrendous. Making the man at one point went to the side and puke. However, there were more grisly sights. Another corpse far from the first is seem which made the man sick with disgust the once alive man from the looks of it started to eat himself, pieces from his arms and legs are missing and his last pose is him chewing his most precious part after ripping it none to gently from its rightful place.  
  
The man was horror-struck, 'what happened here,' There's people burned alive, crucified and some who killed them self's as if mad and trying to get away from the voices in their heads. Evidence of this is seen where a corpse in seen propped alongside the wall after beating his head repeatedly against the wall. Moreover, another man who ripped his eyes out. Bodies that are mangled bodies still smoking as of one burned alive. Blood- spattered handprints smudged on the walls as if running from something. Bodies with their hearts ripped out and handed to them. He reached a body, which had no outward appearance of harm so he approached hoping that he was the only survivor but coming closer, he noticed something wrong with the man. The comatose mans mouth started moving. Eager that the man was trying to talk Howard got closer. Then the mans mouth opened and a giant cockroach fell out following another and another, and Howard was appalled when he realized that the cockroaches were the reason of the mans death that they crawled in his boodles from one of his orifices and crawled from in inside of him to the top. Walking farther in the room he sees a man with a medal cage on his stomach still with burning embers at the top, with a closer look he sees that something clawed into the mans stomach or what was left of it to get away from the heat." who or what could of done this." the man horrified beyond measure replied in a shaky voice.  
  
"What you do not like my masterpiece?". A voice came from behind the man. Howard's body stiffened knowing that who ever did this horrendous act was behind him. "Come on why wont you turn around staying like that wont help you. You might not see me but I see you so, sorry it doesn't work" the voice singed out. "Nevertheless, I do not see why you're so demoralized this is wonderful!." "Their screams were earsplitting and pain filled, the horror in their eyes was magnificent!""Just what I hoped they would be." "They had as much potential as I thought." She cried out whimsically like a schoolgirl pinning over a crush. The man finally turned around wanting to know what kind of psychotic person did this. A woman is seen you cant see her face because she's covered from head to toe in a white outfit that's not white anymore but now covered every where in the blood of his comrades.  
  
"Who are you?" the man screamed petrified of this maniac, frightened for his life. The woman ignored his question and started twirling around the room laughing a childlike laugh, until reaching one of the bodies that was hanging from the hooks in the ceiling. Going underneath the body the woman soaked her hair in the blood that was still dripping down." I do not know why but after events like this im happy. "Usually mind you im not a happy person but im happy now." The woman said smiling, still underneath the hanging body. Howard hoping that the woman was distracted enough started to slowly edge him self to the only door. "What leaving so soon" loviatar asked in a questionable voice.  
  
"What ever for? we have not had any fun yet "she asked , walking away from the body and heading towards the man. Howard frightened beyond belief started for the door but could not move an inch. Finally reaching him the woman leaned towards the man hugging him close so her head was by his ear whispering as if she was telling a secret she replied, "my name is loviatar and you and me are going to have lots of fun!" "What are you going to do to me?" Howard said trembling and tears falling from his eyes. "Why are you so frightened loviatar questioned? After all you've killed lots of people you are far from innocent." "Well if you really want to know well your going to find out soon." And with that, she gently ,because the guy was so immersed in his fear he made no resistance led him to the only part of the room that has not been touched with blood. There were ,hanging from the ceiling shackles. 'What is she going to do to me' he thought. She stopped at the destination, and put his hands in the shackles.  
  
"You know what, I've been thinking all night what to do to you and I finally figured out what." She said while ripping off his clothes. "wha what are you doing" Howard said apprehensively. "Well they would get in the way of coarse!" Loviatar replied as if it was obvious. "In the way of what!!! none of the other people are naked! "Howard replied angrily forgetting about the moment at hand. "Well I didn't skin them alive now did I?" she said. "Now where did I put that knife ah ha that's where it is" loviatar exclaimed after finding her special knife ignoring the pitiful cries of the man before her. "Now I hope this is sharp enough after all I only need the skin"." So Howard that's your name right?" "Where do you want me to start first hmmm?" loviatar replied in a down to business tone. "Well ill start at your arm" she said aster letting him have a few minutes to decide, and for the whole night she took thin strips of skin slowly and painfully off his body and listening gleefully to his pain filled screams while adding lemon juice or salt when he goes unconscious. 'because' she thought,' it wouldn't be any fun if he wasn't awake to enjoy.'  
  
After a while Howard had a ray of hope during the pain "soon ill die of blood loss I wont have to live through this much longer" as if sensing his thoughts loviatar looked up from her ministrations. "Well you probley think that you'll die of blood loss soon right? Well if you noticed your not bleeding" and looking down Howard realized she was right even though she was cutting into his flesh and ripping his skin off no blood came out it was as if there was still skin there. "How is that possible "Howard cried into his mind because he couldn't with his voice for the fact that she sowed his mouth shut at the moment. "Well I could not let you die before I finish now can I, after all that would be very insensitive to you"  
  
Therefore, the torture went well into the night until every inch of skin on his body was ripped off. Standing back and over looking her masterpiece she nodded her head. And said to the figure miraculously still alive "now wasn't that fun! I hoped you enjoyed that because I sure did! ."" Now I think that its game over" loviatar said as she walked closer to the figure and touched his face" its been fun" and she took a step back and with a snap of her fingers his body suddenly exploded it seemed blood went everywhere including loviatar but she just stood there enjoying the experience. She walked out of the building and seemingly faded into the shadows. 


End file.
